MG II, Hecate's Version
by Ms Hecate Timberwood
Summary: Ah Si broke up with San Cai. Lei confesses his love to San Cai. Someone is carrying someone's child. Bad summary, i know. Please read!
1. The BreakUp

MG II, Hecate's Version  
  
By Hecate Timberwood  
  
A.N. I don't own anybody in this fic, though I wish I own Lei. This fic will be based on Meteor Garden and not Hana Yori Dango. Hope you enjoy the fic and PLEASE review.  
  
Chapter One The Break-up  
  
"San Cai, I think we should break up," said the young man. "Why Dao Ming Si? I thought you love me! Wei shen me? Ni bu ai wo, shi ma? (Why? You don't love me, is it?)" cried San Cai. "Dui bu qi, San Cai. Shi wo bu hao. (Sorry, San Cai. It's me who is bad.) I must marry Xiao Zi. I'm sorry." "Fine! I'm leaving and don't call me!" With that the outraged San Cai ran out. Ah Si watches the back of San Cai running and thought to himself, 'Dui bu qi, San Cai.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The outraged San Cai ran to the university's rooftop and then she begins to sob. As she was crying, she hears a noise behind her. "San Cai, wei shen me ni kou? Ni mei shi ma? (San Cai, why are you crying? Are you okay?)" ask a worried voice. San Cai turns around and sees the person who has always been there fore her. "Lei, Ah Si broke up with me! Lei, can I borrow your shoulder?" Lei sigh and answer, "Yes, you can." With that, San Cai went to Lei and begins to sob all over again on Lei's shoulder.  
  
*Lei's thoughts*  
  
Ah Si!!! I let you protect and love San Cai! Why must you break her heart! This was the last chance! San Cai, wo xi huan ni. Xian zai, wo bu ai Jing. Wo ai ni. Ni zhi dao ma? (San Cai, I like you. Now, I don't like Jing. I love you. Do you know?)  
  
*Back to the scene*  
  
"Xie xie Lei. (Thanks Lei.) You have always been nice to nice," said San Cai. "It's nothing San Cai. San Cai, I want to take you somewhere. Do you want to come?" ask Lei. "Sure. Where are we going?" "I'm not telling." He then smiled one of his adorable smiles.  
  
A.N. Finish chapter one. Where is Lei taking San Cai? Why did Ah Si dump San Cai? You will find out the answers in the next chapter. Please review! 


	2. Music Room

M G II, Hecate's Version  
  
By Hecate Timberwood  
  
A.N. I don't own any characters though I wish I do. Don't hate me, Ah Si fans. Please review! This is my first fic so I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 Music Room  
  
"Lei! Wo men qu nar li? (Where are we going?)" ask the excited San Cai. Lei, which was dragging San Cai, said, "I'm not telling! You'll know in a short while." Lei drag San Cai who was confused.  
  
~*~*~* Minutes Later ~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are, San Cai. Qing zuo. (Please sit.) I hope you will like it," say Lei. Lei had drag San Cai to the music room. As San Cai was sitting down, Lei took out a violin. He smiled at San Cai and he begins to play the violin. The music was calm and San Cai smiled. She remembers when she first heard Lei playing his violin. After Lei finish playing the violin, he looks over at San Cai and he smile. "Lei! It's so beautiful! Xie xie! (Thanks!) I really like it." "You're welcome. Do you know that this song was made just for you? The reason is because I love you." San Cai was of course shock. She thought that Lei only like her only as a friend. But whenever Lei touch her, she feels a tingle go down her back and she always blush when she sees him. Could it be love? "Lei, can I have some time to think it over? I mean, Dao Ming Si and I just broke up," said San Cai. "As much time as needed. If you don't return my feelings, then I hope we can be friends," said Lei. "Lei, we will always be friends." "Good. Well, I got to do some stuff. If you need me, just call me." "Okay. I will. Bye, Lei." "Bye, San Cai."  
  
~*~*~* At Ah Si's mansion ~*~*~*  
  
"Xiao Zi, take good care of yourself since you're carrying my child," said Ah Si. "Wo mei shi. San Cai ne? (I'm okay. What about San Cai?)" ask Xiao Zi. "Wo men fen shou. Wo ai ni, bu ai ta. (We broke up. I love you, not her.)" reply Dao Ming Si. "Shen me? Ni shuo shen me? (What? What are you saying?) Is it because I'm carrying your child? I know you love her! You don't need to worry about me!" scream Xiao Zi. "No, no. I love you! I really do. When I spend time with you, I'm more happy than I'll ever been. I only like San Cai because she reminds me of my sister. That's it." "Really?" ask Xiao Zi. "Really," confirmed Ah Si. With that the two hugged.  
  
A.N. Will San Cai love Lei? Will she become Lei's girlfriend? Will Lei confront Ah Si? Find out in the next chapter! Don't hate me Ah Si fans but I'm a Lei and San Cai fan. PLEASE review. 


	3. Confronting Ah Si

M G II, Hecate's Version  
  
By Hecate Timberwood  
  
A.N. I don't own any characters though I wish I own Lei. Don't hate me, Ah Si fans. Please review! This is my first fic so I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 Confronting Ah Si  
  
~*~*~*At Unknown Restaurant~*~*~*  
  
F4 was sitting around a table eating food. As Ah Si was eating, Lei was staring at Ah Si with hatred. Ah Si, getting fed up with Lei staring at him finally asked, "Lei, why are you staring at me?" "Ah Si! Why did you have to break San Cai's heart? When I give her to you, I still love her but I was willing to give her up for your happiness! So answer me!" scream Lei. "Lei, what are you saying? Ah Si broke up with San Cai?" ask the confuse Mei Zuo and Xi Men. "Na ge ben dan (that bastard) broke up with San Cai," said the outraged Lei. "What?!! Why?" ask Mei Zuo. "Ask Ah Si," said Lei. "Ah Si, shen me shi? (Ah Si, what happen?)" ask Xi Men. "Wo men fen shou. (We broke up.)" said Ah Si. "Why?" ask Xi Men. "Xiao Zi is carrying my child. I've fallen in love with her and out of love with San Cai. I know I've broken her heart but I can't lie to her." "You're an asshole, you know. I don't even know why you two have been a couple," remark Lei. "Lei, don't you dare lecture me! I know what I did to San Cai was wrong, but falling in love with Xiao Zi isn't." "Fine. I got to go." With that Lei went out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*At the bakery where San Cai works~*~*~*  
  
The business was really slow. San Cai was getting tired. Outside the bakery stood Lei, staring at San Cai.  
  
~*~*~*Lei's thoughts~*~*~*  
  
'San Cai looks tired. I wonder what she's thinking. I hope she likes me back. I think she saw me. Yep, she did. Got to open the door. Remember Lei, be calm.'  
  
~*~*~*Back to the scene~*~*~*  
  
Lei open the door to the bakery and walks in. He smiles. "Hello San Cai," said Lei.  
  
"Hey Lei. Why did you come?" ask San Cai. "I wanted to buy a cake." "Oh. What cake do you want?" "Um. I want that one." Lei points to a cake. "This one?" She points to a slice of cheesecake. "No, no. The one next to it." "Oh. You mean the one with red roses?" she asks. "Yeah. That one," said Lei. "Okay. That'll be 3 dollars." Lei give San Cai a five dollar. She was about to give Lei the change when he suddenly said, "Keep the change. What time do you get off work?" "Um. In five minutes. Lei, wei shen me? (Lei, why?)" "I'll walk you home." "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*5 minutes later~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Lei let's go," said San Cai. "Okay. So San Cai, what's your decision?" asks Lei. "Lei, yes I will be your nu peng you (girlfriend)," answer San Cai. "Really?" "Really, Lei," said San Cai. Lei then reached over to San Cai and placed a soft kiss on San Cai's lips.  
  
A.N. Finally Lei and San got together. When will Ah Si and Xiao Zi get married? Will Xiao You come back? Find out in the next chapter. Don't hate me Ah Si fans. If you want me to write a San Cai/Ah Si fic, email me or put it in the comment section. PLEASE review. 


	4. A Surprise For Xi Men

M G II, Hecate's Version  
  
By Hecate Timberwood  
  
A. N. I don't own any characters except Ru Jin though I wish I own Lei and not Ru Jin. Don't hate me Ah Si fans. Please review,  
  
Chapter 4 A Surprise for Xi Men  
  
~*~*~*At VS Pub~*~*~*  
  
Xi Men was flirting with the girl next to him. Mei Zuo was out at the dance floor dancing. The girl Xi Men was flirting with is a girl by the name of Ru Jin (I know, bad name but it's my Chinese name). As Xi Men was flirting with Ru Jin, he took a sip of his beer.  
  
~*~*~*Xi Men's thoughts~*~*~*  
  
'This girl isn't as pure as Xiao You. Xiao You, dui bu qi. Wo zhen de xi huan ni. (Xiao You, sorry. I really like you.) It's because I'm a play boy. That's the reason I can't let myself fall in love with you. But I already fall in love with you. I can't tell since you're in Canada. Wait a minute. Isn't that girl Xiao You? Why is she with another guy? Why is she here in Taiwan? Why is she not in Canada? Okay. I better stop thinking to myself.'  
  
~*~*~*Back to the scene~*~*~*  
  
"Um.Ru Jin, I'll be back. I need to do something," said Xi Men. "Xi Men, can you please be quick? Be back quickly. I'll miss you when you're gone," said Ru Jin. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." With that, Xi Men walk over to the girl that look like Xiao You and the guy next to her. "Xiao You, is it you?" ask Xi Men. "Yes. Oh.Xi Men, no time no see. Xi Men, this is my boyfriend Edison Chen. Ed, this is Xi Men," said Xiao You. "Hey. What's up? I'm Edison, you can call me Ed or Eddie," said Edison. "Um.I'm fine. I'm Xi Men. So, Xiao You, when did you come back? Does San Cai know you're back?" ask Xi Men. "No, she doesn't know. Xi Men, don't tell San Cai. I want it to be a surprise. I came back a couple of days ago. Ed here wanted to come here, so that's why he's here," answer Xiao You. "Um.okay.Well, I got to go. Bye." After he said that, he left the pub, and when Ru Jin realized he left, she went out chasing him.  
  
~*~*~*At Ah Si's mansion~*~*~*  
  
"Xiao Zi, we should have a date for the wedding," said Ah Si. "Should we have the wedding before or after the baby is born?" ask Xiao Zi. "Hm.Before the baby." "Um.How about Valentine's Day?" (Now it's December.) "Okay."  
  
A.N. Xiao You's back with a guy. Will Mei Zuo get a girlfriend? If he does, will it be Aisha? Find out in the next chapter. Please REVIEW. I'm going to do a poll. Who do you want to be with Xiao You? Do you want Edison to be with Xiao You or do you want Xi Men to be with her? 


End file.
